Aseptic food packaging is a well known method of packaging a food product. Aseptic packaging requires special treatment and handling of the food product as well as all of the equipment that contacts the food product until it is secured inside of a hermetic container. This method includes the destruction of all molds, yeasts and pathogens of concern for the specific food product. In the US, the FDA has jurisdiction over all food packaged in the Low Acid range (4.4 pH and higher) white food packaged in the High Acid (4.4 pH and lower) range is confirmed by the food processor utilizing that technology. Common methods employed in attaining this commercial sterility include steam, heated air, and chemicals. Sometimes the term Commercially Sterile is simply referred to as sterile. It is thus known to produce sterilized packaging in which a sterile food product is placed in a sterilized container such as a pouch. The food product is thus preserved for later storage or use. Various methods of sterilizing the container or material used to make the container, and filling the container with a sterilized product, are known. Hydrogen peroxide is a common medium for sterilization of the packaging material.
In general, in the field of packaging food and non-food liquid and/or flowable and/or pumpable food and non-food products, a convenient method of packaging such products in thermoplastic film has been developed and is generally known as a vertical form/fill/seal process. In such a process a tube is typically formed from a laminate including e.g. various nylons, PET and foil, or a coextruded multi-layer thermoplastic film, a longitudinal fin or lap seal is made, and an end seal is made by transversely sealing across the tube with heated seal bars to form a conveniently wide heat seal and, consequently, producing a pouch ready to receive a product. The seal can be made by any of various sealing methods known to those of skill in the art, including heat sealing, ultrasonic sealing, impulse sealing, constant heat sealing, radio frequency sealing, and the like. After the seal, e.g. a heat seal is made, the bag or pouch is filled and then another transverse heat seal is made across the width of the tube in a relatively wide band. After cooling, this seal is transversely severed to separate the filled bag from the next pouch to be filled. Thus, one wide band seal serves as the bottom seal for one pouch and the top seal for another.
Many vertical form/fill/seal systems are commercially available from manufacturers or suppliers such as Hayssen, Illipak, Kartridge Pak, DuPont and Fresco.
Vertical form/fill/seal (VFFS) packaging systems have proven to be very useful in packaging a wide variety of food and non-food pumpable and/or flowable products. An example of such systems is the ONPACK™ flowable food packaging system marketed by Cryovac/Sealed Air Corporation. The VFFS process is known to those of skill in the art, and described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,494 (Shimoyama et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,247 (Tsuruta et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,818 (Shimoyama et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,411 (Su), U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,010 (Vogan), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,581 (Everette), all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Typically in such a process, lay-flat thermoplastic film is advanced over a forming device to form a tube, a longitudinal (vertical) fin or lap seal is made, and a bottom end seal is made by transversely sealing across the tube with heated seal bars. A liquid, flowable, and/or pumpable product, such as a liquid, semiliquid, or paste, with or without particulates therein, is introduced through a central, vertical fill tube to the formed tubular film. Squeeze rollers spaced apart and above the bottom end seal squeeze the filled tube and pinch the walls of the flattened tube together. When a length of tubing of the desired height of the bag has been fed through the squeeze rollers a heat seal is made transversely across the flattened tubing by heat seal bars which clamp and seal the film of the tube therebetween. After the seal bars have been withdrawn the film moves downwardly to be contacted by cooled clamping and severing bars which clamp the film therebetween and are provided with a cutting knife to sever the sealed film at about the midpoint of the seal so that approximately half of the seal will be on the upper part of a tube and the other half on the lower. When the sealing and severing operation is complete, the squeeze rollers are separated to allow a new charge of product to enter the flattened tube after which the aforementioned described process is repeated thus continuously producing vertical form/fill/seal pouches which have a bottom end and top end heat seal closure.
The process can be a two-stage process where the creation of a transverse heat seal occurs at one stage in the process, and then, downstream of the first stage, a separate pair of cooling/clamping means contact the just-formed transverse heat seal to cool and thus strengthen the seal. In some VFFS processes, an upper transverse seal of a first pouch, and the lower transverse seal of a following pouch, are made, and the pouches are cut and thereby separated between two portions of the transverse seals, without the need for a separate step to clamp, cool, and cut the seals. A commercial example of an apparatus embodying this more simplified process is the ONPACK™ 2002 VFFS packaging machine marketed by Cryovac/Sealed Air Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 (Stern), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a coupling means or fitment 6a which is mounted on the inside wall of a pouch, and is capable of connecting to a pumping device to permits the contents of the pouch to be dispensed in a controllable way.
Packaging systems combining the ONPACK™ system with the fitment technology of U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 provide a pouch making system where the pouch, containing a food product, includes an internal fitment.